


Auction

by Jigoku_no_hono



Series: Tragedies [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Captured, Chronic Pain, Crying, Electricity, Electrocution, Fear, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Pain, Permanent Injury, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Protective CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Scarification, Scars, Torture, Tortured Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigoku_no_hono/pseuds/Jigoku_no_hono
Summary: Anakin was gone, for months, they couldn't find him the 501st and 212th along with it's Commander and General leading the search for the missing Jedi-Knight. They finally had a lead some way to find him a small chance of seeing him again and it lead them to an illegal auction.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Tragedies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106909
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60
Collections: Anakin stories





	1. Seen

Obi-Wan didn’t know when he had closed his eyes, he didn’t know when his mind had started to separate from his body in a light state of Meditation but he knew that it had been long enough to have the young Padawan at his side worried. Slowly his Grey-blue eyes blinked open and his senses reactivated, the sounds of people talking and shuffling was the first thing that he could register as his eyes scanned the mainly dark theatre for familiar figures.

There were if not a hundred sentient beings from all over the galaxy brought together to bid on whatever item their heart so desired. He was however not closely focusing in on the Hutts or Zigerrians rather he looked to see where Kix, Fives and Rex were. He was barely able to recognise them due to the robes they were wearing that allowed them to blend in with the crowd though their Force signature had become so much more familiar to him in the last 3 months that he would never forget it.

There was a loud clack noise as though someone without proper hands had clapped and the orange lights that were fixated on the auctioneer in the middle of the stage expanded and illuminated the man more than it had in the entire 4 hours that they had been here.

“We thank all of you for so gracefully attending this auction,” the man started his body bowing to a perfect 90 degree angle that most of the other creatures in the room would be unable to achieve, “and as we have finally reached the end of this esteemed event the host has planned a very special item for today’s agenda as a way to thank you for your continuous patronage”

Obi-Wan was finally intruigued by this disgusting operation, this was probably what their conact had been talking about when the Cerean had said this auction had a lead to finding Anakin something he, Ahsoka the 501st as well as the 212th were expending all of their energy doing.

The other Jedi General had been taken, shot through the chest and grabbed as he force pushed his Padawan onto the LAAT gunship saving her life and that of the 6 men that had accompanied them on their mission. When the reinforcements had finally arrived Anakin had been long gone with no trace left on neither the planet nor the force, through the force it even felt like Anakin had died.

The only thing that was countering that was the bond they had formed through the force, a bond that hadn't broken yet. He couldn’t use it to find Anakin but at least he knew that the other wasn’t dead and for now that was all Obi-Wan really needed.

There were clanking and rather unsavoury scratching noises that filtered into the large hall, pulling the Jedi Master out of his thoughts and back into the present allowing him to watch as a large container like object was wheeled onto the stage, it’s entirety was covered by a large black vail but even with that the stench of blood easily filtered into the room.

Obi-Wan may have been used to the scent of death and blood form all the wars he had participated in but even that couldn’t prepare him for the stench that wafted into his nose. Is smelled like burned decaying flesh and a strange hint of metal enough to make him want to gag right there and then, but he managed to control himself, to hold it in.

His eyes finally looked at the covered container in more detail. It was larger than the Chiss by a meter but other than that it wasn’t a very big cage enough to maybe fit 9 clones inside if they were all cramped and standing perfectly straight.

Obi-Wan clenched his hand in annoyance the large cloak he wore concealing the action from the Padawan at his side as his mind spiralled again, something it seemed to do rather often after his friend had been taken. The other Jedi had been captured by an unknown group over 3 months ago and since then there had been no reliable lead, nothing that would help them find him. Just like this useless auction.

His irritation seeped into the force just enough for Padawan Tano to lightly grip his arm as a sort of comfort. Rex was standing by with Fives and Kix on opposite ends of the large auction house but even they seemed to lose spirit after the hours they had spent there.

They had watched expectantly as different creatures and items were sold off at exorbitant prices but there was nothing. The utter emptiness that Obi-Wan could feel in the force however wasn’t only stemming from him but from his brothers Padawan. Ahsoka hadn’t given up on him, she wanted to find Anakin for herself, for him, for everyone, the force simply felt empty without him and it made her cry herself to sleep every night as she thinks back to his calm eyes and the sad smile that he wore as he saved her life.

The Goodbye he had mouthed to her as the first shot tore through his stomach and his eyes closed as the second one ripped through his chest haunted her every waking moment. She had wailed and thrashed when she finally deciphered what he had said, when she finally realised that he had told her goodbye and that he had sent a wave of love to her through the force.

He was her master and they shared a special bond but then it was gone just like him and it hurt. She felt herself trembling trying to stop from crying when a voice pulled her out of her own head,

“The price for this specimen will start at 5 115 000 credits… now who is willing to take the first bet to uncover what is hidden behind the curtain, do remember the rules the first to bet receives a discount if they win at the end of the special bid”

There was bustling throughout the entire hall, buyers seemed unsure of what the mystery item may be and to fetch such a high price before the bid even started made even the Jedi master shift in place. Obi-wan had never heard of such a rule but then again this was an illegal auction so he didn’t know much about the rules and whatever the item was it seemed far more expensive than anything else sold that day.

He was starting to become worried, what was this item? What was it that they were going to uncover from underneath the curtain. It had the older Jedi shifting in place a nervous tic he hadn’t had for a long time but after Anakin disappeared it had resurfaced.

“Do not worry, it will definitely be worth the money so who will take the first step?!” The auctioneer questioned slightly taunting the audience before a servant rose up, it was a twi'lek slaves that worked for a Zygerrian woman clad in gold ornaments and other valuable ores that were priced high enough to buy an entire planet.

“The mighty Quirella Darak has chosen to accept the gamble and bids 5 120 000 credits to not only unveil the mystery but to initiate the bidding game” The twi'lek that spoke trembled a little in fear of what was hidden but no one seemed to care, this one was a slave after all and no master of a slave cared for their property.

“Why thank you for your trust in us, unveil the product” the man said turning to two servants that pulled away the cloth only to reveal something that left Obi-wan breathless, the disturbance the unveiling of the cage caused was felt by even masters far away on corosaunt, it was a shift that left every Jedi uneasy.

“This is a general of the Republic, Anakin Skywalker… a Jedi” Ahsoka barely held in the cry that tried to escape her lips at the sight of her master, and the utter uselessness that his appearance caused her to feel.

His left arm was tied up by a thick metal shackle that suspended him up from a hook in the ceiling of the cage his feet dangling unable to touch the floor even if he tried. His right arm had been amputated further almost to his shoulder this time though the wound hadn’t been cauterised property and was still oozing a little bit of blood.

His hair was matted with blood it completely covered his limply hanging head which had a few more scars around his chin that rested on a thick black collar. A force suppression collar that was so tightly wrapped around his neck there were traces of blood running out from underneath it.

His entire chest was littered with burn scars and slash marks and his barely holding together Jedi pants were mostly covering his legs though even there a few cuts could be seen. Purple and black bruises littered his deathly pale skin and the ribs that couldn’t be seen were definately broken inwards either puncturing his lungs or damaging them in some other way which caused his breathing to come in short quick pants.

Ahsoka was about to jump in ready to kill every single one of the monsters that had done this to her master but Obi-Wan stopped her hand tightly grasping her shoulder as he tried to stop himself as well.

His jaw was clenched so tightly that the veins on the side were visible to the young Padawan at his side. His hand slowly hovered over the lightsaber attached to his belt. Not his own, no… this one was Anakins and oh how he wished the other had had it when they were attacked. But it was too late now for regrets.

The clones were barely able to keep their stomach contents… well, in their stomachs. They were closer to him and were clearly able to see the dead skin and all the bleeding wounds but their own thoughts were muffled by the uproar in the room.

All the different bidders had one reaction and that was try to buy him at any cost. The price rose as quickly as the numbers of clankers increased on the battlefield. The bid had barely gone for 5 minutes and the price for their general was at 8 and a half million credits by the same woman that had asked to have him unveiled in the first place.

Rex gripped his fist tighter as one of the bidders called out louder than the rest, he wanted to take all of these people down, wanted to arrest or kill them for doing this to his general, his friend. They deserved nothing better than the same treatment, this was simply torture for fun, not even information simply fun and profit.

“How do we know he’s still good?!” The Zygerrian woman had her servant call out.

“Oh, yes toys are only good if they work, he hasn’t been broken in completely Jedi are hard to deal with in that sense but it won’t be too long” the man dressed in a black tux said before he approached the cage and pressed a button on the side.

The clones watched in horror as electric current coursed through their general causing the man to convulse painfully and let out a strangled cry like grunt. His voice had barely sounded human his vocal cords definitely having been damaged by what they could only guess to have been months of torture. Torture he would keep having to endure if they didn’t get him out.

“He is under partial paralytical drugs to inhibit him from fighting back as well as a force suppressing collar that can shock him and a newly developed drug that enhances physical pain receptors. He is quite the specimen to have even survived this long and we believe breaking him will bring you utmost pleasure my lady!” The man said bowing slightly exaggeratedly as he tried his best to sell the general to the woman

“Alright, I will pay 100 million credits for him” there was no more sound in the room, no one had enough credits to buy him and the worst part was that they were outnumbered in this place. They wouldn’t be able to get him until he was transported out and loaded onto the ship. but even then they would have to wait until it was in space before they could take control of the ship and get their general back. Too many hired bounty hunters and bodyguards were there to safely get him out.

Rex clenched his fists as he retreated into the darkness making his way quickly and silently to the ship hangers, he didn’t care about a plan. He would get on that woman’s ship and stow away if he had to, anything to save the man he fought side by side with.

“We thank you for your generous purchase my lady and wish you quite the exquisite ride home.” The Zygerrian simply chucked as she walked along side the auctioneer and had her 7 different pets brought along to her ship.

Her slave ran into the half transport half luxury ship and brought out two large cases which she handed to the auctioneer, he opened the cases and quickly checked the amount before nodding his head and closing it,

“It is always my pleasure to have business with you tell your master I am quite happy with this development and that he should visit me soon as I have something to show him as well”

“Of course my lady”

“Now load them onto the ship this is after all quite the expensive catch” she simply laughed as the cages were loaded onboard though there was one thing she was unaware of and that was the clone hiding behind one of her crates. Rex was controlling his breathing to the best of his ability as he watched the general and his commander get into their own vessel they were going to follow the Zygerrian ship as best they could until a siege was possible.

Once the Zygerian ship was in space however two large battleships came to its side. They were twice the size as the carrier and armoured to the teeth so much so that once the ship the Jedi had commandeered off world to try and blend in was in space they were already targeted.

“Sir” Cody spoke quickly as his general sat in the pilot chair “Their guns are locking onto our ship, if we follow them they will open fire and although you are a good pilot we are outnumbered and outgunned”

“But we need to get Anakin, he-he won’t survive if we don’t get him back” Ahsoka practically cried out as she stared at her grandmaster. Obi-wan hated the idea of abandoning Anakin but this was a suicide mission, none of them would survive if they attacked now,

“I’m sorry Ahsoka but Cody is right, this is a suicide mission” she let out an angry growl,

“So you’re abandoning him!” She stated tears stinging her eyes as the vivid image of her bleeding master came to mind,

“We’re not abandoning him,” Obi-wan said heart aching in his own chest at the thought of leaving his friend, his brother in their clutches even for a second longer, “but we can’t do anything now”

Obi-wan pulled the ship out of the weapon range of the two carrier defenders that the Zygerrian woman used. A lump was forming in his throat at the thought of abandoning the other, was this really the best course of action? Obi-wan couldn’t tell, but he wouldn’t risk the life of his commander, Ahsoka, Rex, Fives and Jesse. That was when the thought actually hit him. Where was Rex? They had been so preoccupied with getting to the ship to save Anakin that he had completely forgotten about the Captain.

A small beep had his eyes shooting to a blue light on the dashboard, a location tracer had been activated and it was definitely Rex’s.

“He’s on the ship” Obi-wan whispered to himself,

“What?”

“Rex is on the Zygerrian ship” He said louder activating the tracking system on the ship, a location not too far from them becoming visible, “He snuck on the ship” the Jedi said exasperatedly as he thought back to Anakin doing the exact same thing. His brother really had that impact on people, his personality rubbing off on them somehow.

“We’ll pull back until the ship stops and then we’ll follow behind them” Obi-wan said determinedly as he watched the Zygerrian ships hyperdrive activate.


	2. Rex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this took a while, sorry. But I hope you enjoy the new chapter

“A Jedi, what a fine catch” Rex heard from behind him. Slowing his breathing enough that it was impossible to hear even for him in his bucket. He crouched low behind a crate watching the Slaver step towards the cage holding his General, anger flaring up inside him as she opened the gritted door. 

“A handsome one at that” she spoke harshly as she stepped right up to him, a feral smirk on her face as she dragged her nail down the Generals damaged chest, her claw digging into the bruises and scabs tearing the skin open, blood running down from the wound. Though his General, his friend gave no reaction not even a slight shudder in his breath, 

“Well, aren’t you boring” Quirella exhaled annoyance twisting her features, morphing them into a despicable expression. Rex watched as the woman pulled out a small remote and his heart stopped. If he acted now the 6 guards on board were going to attack and he’d be unable to protect the General, but if he didn’t, she was going to electrocute him or worse.

It was situations like these that he hated his impulsive self, a self that only developed after spending far too much time around the specific General in question. Rex shot out from behind his hiding spot the moment her finger came down on the control, he watched in horror and slow motion as his Generals body convulsed. 

The same torn up voice that he had heard in the auction crying out like a feral animal echoed with ten times the intensity through the ship. It was a sound that shook the Captain to the core and made a sick twisted smile carve itself into the woman’s features before he managed to tackle her to the ground, remote skidding across the floor and out of the container. The screaming thankfully stopped as he restricted the Zygerrian’s arms behind her back, but he was too slow to muffle her cry for help. 

The captain acted quickly grabbing the Zygerrian to shield himself while aiming his blaster at the door. Footsteps echoed into his ears as the door pulled upwards opening wide and allowing for the 6 guards to rush in. They all had their blasters trained on him, their own training having been good enough to allow them to remain calm in this situation.

“Stand down,” He growled, “or I’ll blast a hole through her skull” at that the guards seemed to hesitate. In their minds he was just a clone which meant, a war machine of the republic, they had no clue if he would go through with his threat or not but one of the smarter men realised something Rex hadn’t counted on.

“Let her go or we kill him” The guard seethed, eyes darkening as his blaster was trained on the Generals back. Rex grit his teeth ready to give a reply as he tightened his grip on the woman.

“You will not kill him!” Rex almost physically recoiled as her stern voice echoed through the carrier, “He is worth far more than any of your lives” she seethed, claws digging into his armour. A sharp crack echoed into his ears before Rex even had the chance to react, the plastoid had broken under her sharp claws and he had to physically stop himself from wincing once her nails dug into his skin.

“Grab the control!” the Zygerrian screeched one guard noticing the device on the ground before diving for it. The captain however didn’t even hesitate to turn his blaster and shoot the guard in the chest with surprising accuracy seeing as he was still inside the cage.

“Don’t even try,” the words ripped from his throat in a predatory and low growl. No one, and that meant NO ONE, was going to touch his General again. They were going to pay for what they did to him; he was going to make sure of it. 

“Step back slowly, or I not only drop her but shoot every single one of you. I’ll make sure to kill you as painfully as possible” The threat was so out of character that if Anakin had been awake, he’d have done a double take and stared gaping like a fish at the Captain. But that wasn’t the case, no, instead he was limply hanging from the ceiling of a cage, slowly bleeding to death as he drew in ragged breaths. Maybe he wasn’t even unconscious, the long-matted hair effectively covering his entire face, maybe he was awake and aware of what was happening, but if he was, he wasn’t giving any physical reaction to the situation at hand.

“Now put down your weapons slowly” Rex ordered, the position of Negotiator coming far too easy to him after having spent so much time with General Kenobi, yet he didn’t like it one bit. He would have rather acted like his own General. The man would have probably either cut all the Zyggerian’s down or forcefully ‘disarmed’ them. An idea he wasn’t opposed to one bit.

Sure, it was cruel and unnecessary, but he enjoyed that over having to talk down a bunch of slavers that tortured one of the only nat-borns’ that treated Clones like they mattered, one of the only people that Rex and every member of the 501st cared about. The slavers that tore apart the flesh of his brother.

“Now!” He bellowed eyes narrowing at the ones that hesitated just a bit too long before they lay their weapons on the floor hands raised in the air as they stepped away from their weapons. He knew he couldn’t leave them simply standing around the ship as he took control, they would take whatever chance they could get to disarm him and he wouldn’t let that happen. 

“Open that cage” Rex said pointing at the cage holding mostly harmless birds, “and get in” he watched intently as the men scurried there, but he knew it wasn’t going to be that easy. Afterall, since when was anything easy when it involved his damn General? No instead of going down easy one of the men flung himself at the weapons lying on the ground. The guard having probably expected Rex to be a shiny or not as experienced as he was, because it definitely didn’t go as the man had expected. Well no one expected a blaster bolt through their shoulder and abdomen in a split second either. But what could Rex say, he had a lot of pent up anger and practice.

“Now get in” the scowl deepened under his bucket but none of the Zygerrians would notice, just as he had completely forgotten about the claws that were still digging into his left hand that was tightly wrapped around their ‘employer’. Once they were inside, he practically chucked the woman to them before slamming the door closed and locking it. He knew that if they were smart enough they could figure a way out of the cage but that didn’t matter right now, he needed to get his General down from the chains and get this bloody ship out of hyperspace.


End file.
